La Hora Del Cataclismo
by Blazekk
Summary: Un terrible mal asciende desde la tierra misma para consumir los cimientos del mundo pero la esperanza reside en un joven Paladín y sus amigos que darán todo para derrotar a la oscuridad que amenaza la vida en la tierra.
1. El despertar de la Oscuridad

**La hora del Cataclismo.**

**Summary: Un terrible mal asciende desde la tierra misma para consumir los cimientos del mundo pero la esperanza reside en un joven Paladín y ****sus amigos que darán todo para derrotar a la oscuridad que amenaza la vida en la tierra.**

**Capitulo 1: El regreso de la oscuridad.**

Los Baldíos.

En los desolados paramos de los baldíos se hallaban tres figuras misteriosas junto a lo que parecían ser sus sirvientes desenterraban una ruinas antiguas ubicada en el medio del desierto.

Mankrik, como la va la excavación- Reclamo una figura más alta a otra- Tenemos que encontrar lo más rápido posible- Ordeno.

Señor, estamos casi listos mis lacayos están desenterrando la cámara donde nuestro amo descansa- Dijo la figura más pequeña.

Después de la conversación uno de los excavadores dio la señal habían encontrado la entrada donde yacía lo que tanto buscaban.

La figura más alta se acerco a la entrada y se dio paso en una sala oscura sus paredes estaban adornadas con glifos antiguas y advertencias sobre lo que había sellado en esas cámaras.

Ah, Por fin- Dijo el erizo de color verde- Vamos gran señor del Caos sea libre una vez mas y que tu llama purgue este mundo- el erizo abrió la tumba provocando temblores y que extrañas luces de color morado salieran de la tumba.

Al terminar esto las misteriosas luces se juntaron dando forma a un ser de las pesadillas era alto llevaba una armadura pesada de color rojo carmesí con detalles negros y un yelmo (es como un casco) Rojo con dos cuernos a los lados y sus ojos brillaron de un rojo intenso.

Mi señor que bueno a despertado- Dijo el erizo verde arrodillándose junto a los otros 2.

Cállate Scorth, por fin después de 5000 años soy finalmente libre- el ser salió caminando hacia el exterior- Hmm este mundo no ha cambia nada- En su mano aparece un hacha de color rojo con la cual golpea el suelo ocasionando un gran terremoto.

En diferentes partes del mundo estaban ocurriendo desastres maremotos, incendios, terremotos que arrasaban con todo a su paso ciudades enteras destruidas montañas eran derribadas una gran nube negra se poso en la mitad del planeta oscureciendo ese lado.

Llego la Hora del Cataclismo Jajajajaja- Rio maléficamente mientras el mundo se sumía en el caos- Es la hora de castigar a aquellos que se atrevieron a desafiarme yo Kargath dios de caos me encargare mandar este mundo al olvido.


	2. Entre Cenizas

**La hora del cataclismo.**

**Hola gente aquí el segundo capi de mi fics espero que os guste y por favor no sean duros conmigo ya que soy novato en escribir historias.**

**Capitulo 2: Entre las cenizas.**

5 horas después del despertar de Kargath

Casi todos los reinos estaban en ruinas solo pocos sobrevivieron a la catástrofe que arraso con los demás pero solo uno resulto ileso y ese era el reino de Athens que era protegido de todo mal gracias a un campo de fuerza destinado a proteger a sus habitantes.

Sala del Trono.

¡MI REY!- decía gritando un mensajero que entraba- hemos recibido informes de que los reinos vecinos fueron destruidos misteriosamente.

El rey se tomo la barbilla y comenzó pensar- Quiero que reúnan a todos los supervivientes posibles, luego se investigaran los sucesos- El rey se levanto de su trono y se dirigió hacia una gran ventana y miro por ella "_tal y como estaba predicho la oscuridad se levanta una vez mas" _se dijo el rey para sí mismo.

Mientras en el pueblo.

Oye Spinner porque no me ayudas aquí- Dijo un erizo Negro con vetas rojas.

Ya voy Shad no ves que estoy ocupado- se quejo un erizo gris vetas azules.

Los dos erizos llevaban dos enormes cajas con provisiones hasta una pequeña granja en una colina mientras el dueño los esperaba en la entrada.

Listo ahí tiene señor- Spinner coloco la caja y después Shadow- Gracias jóvenes como podría pagarles- respondió el anciano- No gracias no nos debe nada- le dijo el erizo negro mientras los dos se despedían del anciano sintieron un gran temblor en el suelo-he que sucede- Dijo spinner tambaleándose.

Luego de eso unas criaturas misteriosas con aspecto de reptil salieron del suelo con hachas y espadas, los dos erizos se pusieron en guardia Spinner sacando su espada y escudo mientras Shadow sus dos sables.

Los dos se encarnaron en una feroz batalla ellos daban con todas sus fuerzas pero se veían superados en número por los seres reptil quienes no tenían piedad en sus ataques, Spinner saco un libro dorado con el cual pronuncio unas palabras desatando una ráfaga de luz que hiso desaparecer a todos los lagartos.

Que te dijo sobre usar el libro sagrado- Reclamo el erizo negro- Sabes que aun no lo controlas bien.

Era nuestra única opción, era eso o morir- dijo sentado de rodillas estaba un poco débil.

Tienes razón pero tu mentor me dijo que no usaras hechizos o conjuras fuera de tu nivel- fue la respuesta de Shadow mientras ayudaba a Spinner a levantarse.

Se dirigieron a su ciudad natal para reencontrarse con sus amigos pero al llegar encontraron todo en ruinas y más de esos monstruos que masacraban a los inocentes, en un arranque de ira que los invadió se lanzaron al ataque matando a cada criatura que se encontraba en su camino.

!Ayuda¡- grito una voz bajo los escombros a lo que Spinner fue en su auxilio.

Al levantar el trozo de tejado dio a la luz a un zorro de color rojo que se encontraba herido en la pierna.

Tranquilo, te sacare de aquí- dijo terminado de sacar los escombros- Rápido ven aquí- lo tomo de los brazos y se lo llevo a un lugar seguro Spinner, Shadow y el zorro no tuvieron opción más que abandonar el lugar y huir hacia el bosque donde no podrían darles caza.

2 horas después.

No puede ser que todo se halla ido- dijo Shad mirando el pueblo en llamas.

Todo lo queríamos ya no está- dijo el zorrito con lagrimas en los ojos.

Y por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?- pregunto Spinner al Zorro- Jake, soy jake- Respondió el zorrito.

La noche cayo y los tres se prepararon para dormir pero Spinner no podía parar de pensar en su Abuela y abuelo que debieron tener un horrible destino y Shad perdió a su hermana María ahora el erizo negro ya no era el mismo.

Ahora todo, todo Quedo entre cenizas- dijo Spinner observando la luna


End file.
